Violacion
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Sales de fiesta y te drogan, te roban lo que mas ansias..tu virginidad. Pero por suerte, el esta ahi, y te hace olvidar. Pesimo Summary, mejor entren y leen, TAKARI 100% lemon


**Hola**

Despues de colgar anoche el capitulo 7 de "Confrontacion" se me vino a la cabeza una estupida idea de las mias XDD y no pude evitar escribirla  
Y bueno despues de leerla esta mañana, no esta del todo mal, corregi unas cosillas y aqui esta, otra loca idea  
  
**Aviso: Este fic contiene escenas no apta para menores, si eres menor, lee bajo tu responsabilidad **

**Violacion**

**Narrado por Kari**

Una situacion muy critica. Jamas pensaba que me dejaria llevar de esa forma, no era una cualquiera, tenia derecho a elegir...pero el no me dejo, sin mas, se lanzo contra mi y yo...no podia pararle.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y esque jamas podre olvidarlo, ya que vivo con el recuerdo

La noche se presentaba con su habitual manto de estrellas, el calor tipico de verano nos invitaba a ir con vestiditos cortos y chanclas a la calle. Ese dia Daisuke abria la piscina de su nueva casa y todos los digielegidos, mas el equipo de futbol y a regañadientes por Takeru, el de baloncesto estaban invitados.  
Mi hermano nada mas llegar se concentro en los bocaditos de la mesa, Daisuke estaba junto a el, aparentemente hablando sobre algo de chicas, aunque no paraban de coger la comida. Matt se encontraba con la hermana de Daisuke, Jun, hablando sobre algo del grupo, al parecer, poco a poco la empezo a gustar.  
Sora hablaba con Mimi sobre vestiditos de primavera, Yolei y Ken mantenian una charla con el mas pequeño de todos, Iori. Mientras yo...estaba sola, sentada en una silla, observando todo

-La chica mas guapa y la mas aislada...¿a que se debe? - escuche una voz detras de mi, al voltearme vi unos inmensos ojos verdes mirandome  
-Vaya, tu eres Henry, el compañero de equipo de Takeru...¿verdad? - Sonrei amistosamente  
-Asi es – contesto con una peculiar sonrisa

Se mantuvo cerca de mi toda la noche, me hablaba de mil cosas, mientras yo inconscientemente, asentia y buscaba a la persona que queria ver esa noche...Takeru

-Perdona que te interrumpa, Henry, ¿as visto a Takeru? - Pregunte preocupada  
-Ah...la ultima vez que le vi, estaba con una de las animadoras del equipo de baloncesto, Alice creo que se llamaba... - Intentaba hacer memoria del nombre, mientras que se escucho como algo se rompia...a aparte del vaso que se le habia caido a mi hermano...mi corazon  
-No me encuentro muy bien – intente respirar, pero el pecho me oprimia  
-Hikari...¿quieres que te lleve a casa? - pregunto preocupado  
-No te preocupes, ademas, has bebido  
-Tranquila, aun puedo manejar bien – sonrio, creo que con esa sonrisa...todo me bastaba

Me disculpe ante Davis, que se le notaba ya mas que bebido, intente hablar con mi hermano, pero creo que se encontrab ocupado metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a Sora. Matt no se encontraba en el jardin y el resto estaba ya tambien algo bebido.

En lo general, conducio bastante bien, y eso que vi como se tomaba 3 copas delante de mi, de lo que parecia, Ron con Cocacola.  
Llegamos a mi casa, estaciono el coche y me ayudo a bajar de el, como un caballero.

Subi hasta mi piso, acompañada de el, en la puerte intente despedirme de el con un beso en la mejilla, pero inconscientemente...o eso creia, el giro la cara, besandole. Ese beso me supo a Ron con Cola

-Lo siento – se disculpo con una sonrisa  
-No...no pasa nada – intente sonreir, y hacer como que nada habia pasado – Bueno..gracias Henry, pero estoy muy cansada, entrare y dormire  
-Espera – detuvo la puerta mientras la cerraba – puedo entrar un segundo, necesito beber un vaso de agua, tengo la boca seca

Tuve que haberle dicho que no, que se aguantase...pero soy demasiado dulce y cariñosa, y lo que faltaba...muy inocente.

Le deje pasar, nada de otro mundo. Me disculpe mientras iba al servicio y le enseñe la cocina. Entre al baño y me moje la cara, tenia mucho calor...raro, no bebi nada, solo una cocaloa...pero sentia como el cuerpo me ardia y poco a poco me mareaba  
Sali del baño aun mareada y ahi me encontre, a Henry, mirandome con una sonrisa posesiva, explorandome de arriba a abajo, como el cazador que explora su presa

-Henry...vaya... - me maree y me tuve que sujetar con el marco – Porfavor, de verdad, estoy cansada, podrias marcharte si ya has bebido agua  
-Claro..no quisiera molestarte mas Hikari – Se acercaba a mi – Pero antes de marcharme, quiero tomar algo que llevo esperando mucho tiempo...desde que te conoci...y me entere...de que aun...a tus 17 años...eres virgen

Su mirada me asustaba, mas cuando comenzo a besarme como un poseso. Me mordio la lengua y el labio, hasta el punto de hacermelo sangrar, tenia miedo...mucho miedo

-H..henry...para...para porfavor – pedia, suplicaba entre mil lagrimas, sentia como me cogia y me lanzaba contra mi cama mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalon – no..no porfavor...apartate de mi  
-No te resistas tonta, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes ni moverte...te e drogado, asi que mejor, hazme caso, y dejate llevar...o te sera mas doloroso

Volvi a llorar, no creia que eso me estuviera ocurriendo a mi, susurre el nombre de todos mis amigos, mientras veia como Henry se quitaba los calzoncillos y dejaba al descubierto su pene, sacaba un preservativo y se lo ponia como todo un experto...no podia moverme, Henry tenia razon, ahora lo entendia, me drogo...y ahora por inocente, me tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

No quise dejarme llevar como me sugirio, y con las ultimas fuerzas le patalee, pero el se cabreo y me dio un guantazo, partiendome el labio, donde antes me habia mordido. Luego desesperado me tomo de los hombros y me quito la mini falda, luego mientras intentaba morderle y apartarle me golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera todo el aire y movilizandome, sin fuerzas, volviendo a derramar gruesas lagrimas de impotencia

-Porfin – dijo, cuando me metio el dedo en mi vagina, haciendome sacar un gemido, no de placer, sino de dolor...dolor, pues la reserva...no era para el...no queria mi primera vez con el...y ahora todo, se fue a la basura – Ahora, tomare lo que es mio – Volvio a sonreir maliciosamente – Mirame preciosa, me gusta ver la cara de placer que poneis – Atontada, cerre los ojos y aparte la mirada, me tomo fuerte de la barbilla, notando un crujido en mi cuello – MIRAME – me grito, me tumbo de espaldas y con dureza, me azoto en el culo – Eso por ser una niña mala – Volvi a llorar, de nuevo me tumbo, haciendo que le mirara, abrio mis piernas con fuerza, note como me crujia la pelvis y me penetro, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, mientras notaba como un liquido calido me acariciaba la pierna

Empezo a ir de prisa, apretandome los pechos y lamiendomelos como un poseso, luego intento besarme, pero aparte la cara, aun con lagrimas en mi rostro. Esta vez no me golpeo, quizas porque se corrio y la saco de mi...porfin se habia acabado el sufrimiento

-Ya esta...ai..con la emocion creo que me pase...se ha roto el preservativo – Rio como un maniaco – No me llames si te he dejado un bombo, no quiero el regalo del kinder sorpresa, adios – Se vistio y se dispuso a salir de mi apartamento...pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta, pude escuchar golpes y gritos. Todo apuntaba a que habia una pelea, en el salon de mi piso.

**Narrado por Tk**

Todo tenia que ser perfecto. Lo lleva preparando desde que Daisuke me dijo que iba a inaugurar su piscina y iba a invitar a los digielegidos y al equipo de futbol. Mi equipo se entero de tal fiesta, y como era el capitan, no podia defraudarles cuando me confiaron que convenciera a Daisuke. Me llevo 500 yens convencerle...si...invitarle a un helado, y esque aun teniendo 17 años se seguia comportando como un niño pequeño.  
Tambien invito al equipo de animadoras, de baloncesto y de futbol. Asi que por eso, la fiesta fue totalmente una gran fiesta estilo Americana.  
Llegue de los primeros y ayude a Daisuke a preparar todo. Luego vino Ken y Yolei, ambos traian comidas y botellas de alcohol, ya que ya tenian 18 años y vivian juntos en una residencia universitaria. Mimi tambien vino de para asistir a la fiesta, Sora fue a buscarla al aeropuerto y en seguida ya estaban en el jardin de Daisuke preparando todo.  
Los que faltaban por venir...los Yagami.  
Matt se quejaba de que siempre llegara tarde, yo le decia que posiblemente fuera por Hikari y Sora asintio convencida.

-Entonces te vas a declarar hoy ¿no? - me volvio a preguntar Sora, Matt a su lado asentia con una sonrisa  
-Si...bueno – asenti nervioso  
-Entonces seremos concuñados – sonrio Sora, ya estaba ella segura que me iba a decir que si, eso me lleno de esperanzas  
-Eso espero – sonrei, mi hermano ya se habia perdido de vista y el equipo de Baloncesto ya estaba aquí

Me acerque a ellos, Kyo traia botellas, ya que tambien era mayor de edad, Ryo me dio un toque en el hombro y se fue a la mesa de comida, Taylor sonrio y camino detras de Ryo, y Henry me tomo del hombro para decirme una cosa

-Esta noche, alguna cae – Me guiño el ojo  
-No te hagas el casanova – Rei amistosamente, pero me enseño algo  
-Mira, es droga – me enseño una aspirina – Con esto ninguna se resiste, ¿quires una? - me pregunto convencido  
-Ni se te ocurra Wong – le llame por el apellido – Como le hagas algo a una chica sin su consentimiento, te echo del equipo  
-Vale vale, tranquilo Takaishi, que era broma, venga, disfrutemos de la fiesta

Sonrei y me tranquilize, sabia que era el " payaso " del equipo, pero era un buen anotador y alero derecho.

Aun no habia rastro de Hikari, y mientras hablaba con Henry sobre el partido, se me acerco una animadora, que conocia muy bien

-Takaishi – me llamo timidamente  
-Alice, ¿que tal? - pregunte sonriendo  
-Puedes venir conmigo un segundo, tengo que contarte algo

Dude, pero al ver que aun no habia venido Hikari, acepte gustosamente, mientras me disculpaba de mi amigo

Me llevo dentro de la casa, cuando subiamos los escalones tenia un mal presentimiento, no queria acabar en la cama con ella, pero tampoco podia ser rudo.  
Entramos en una habitacion, y mis presentimientos se hacian realidad

-Esto.. - intente detenerla cuando se quitaba la camiseta – No...no lo hagas porfavor – Paro en seco y comenzo a sollozar  
-No..no te parezco guapa...¿verdad? - Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mientras yo no sabia lo que hacer  
-No...digo...claro que no, eres guapisima y muy atractiva y la verdad...me gustas muchisimo...pero yo – No me dejo terminar porque se abalanzo sobre mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello – Alice...alice porf... - En ese momento su mano estaba dentro de mis pantalones  
-Dejame hacerte disfrutar...dejate llevar Takeru – Comenzo a masajearme mi entre pierna y a acariciar con la palma de su mano mi pene, haciendo que tuviera espasmos de placer  
-Alice...no quiero...NO – La pare en seco, estaba rojo y si no fuera porque mi corazon decia que no, ahora mismo la hubiera desnudado entera – Lo siento Alice, pero yo quiero a otra persona, y me sentiria incomodo si me acostara contigo  
-¿..en? - valbuceo aun con la mirada agachada..la verdad, se veia tan bien..con el rostro sonrojado, la habitacion a penumbra y el escote abierto, con una minifalda tan corta, que se podia ver incluso el tanga, salido por ella  
-Yo...amo a Hikari  
-¿YAGAMI? - pregunto incredula  
-Si...la amo... -conteste sin mirarla, ella seguia sentada sobre mi entre pierna, curso de eso, tenia una ereccion, que ella notaba  
-Ya veo...Takeru...puedo...¿puedo al menos besarte?, nadie se enterara te lo prometo, ni siquiera Yagami...y si me dejas...te contare un secreto – Se acerco a mi, ahora mi ereccion era mas pronunciada, tenerla tan cerca, con sus perfectos labios...era tan tentador...fui un capullo a esas alturas, puesto me deje besar, pero en mi cabeza me imaginaba como me besaba Hikari.

Despues del beso, deje que se recostara sobre mi pecho mientras la acariciaba unos mechones de su pelo

-Takeru – volvio a llamarme en un suspiro – Eres un chico genial, cualquiera se hubiera aprovechado de mi...sabes...yo estaba dispuesta a darte mi virginidad – Eso hizo que me sorprendiera...entonces... - Asi es – rio sonrojada – Es la primera vez que estoy asi con un chico, y...tu pene..fue el primero que e tocado...se sentia tan caliente y tan...gordo – volvio a reir, mientras yo me sonrojaba – Hikari es una chica afortunada, puesto se a llevado un magnifico chico  
-Aun..aun no se a llevado nada...no se lo e dicho... - La interrumpi  
-Takeru...eres el unico chico inocente que aun no se a dado cuenta...Hikari, esta enamorada de ti, desde hace mas de 5 años

Mi mente en ese momento se fue a las aventuras del 2002 en el digimundo, " Luz y Esperanza van de la mano ", " los sentimientos unen dos mundos " las miles de sonrisas que le habia regalado, las veces que ella siempre queria estar con el, en el verano del 2003, cuando se fueron a ver a Mimi juntos y acabaron conociendo a Willis en Colorado. Fue un ciego, mil señales y no se habia dado cuenta...Hikari tambien estaba enamorada de el

-Alice...¿es eso cierto? - Pregunte mientras me levantaba de improvisto mirandola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo  
-Cla..claro Takeru, toda la escuela lo sabe... - contesto ella sonrojada por las distancias que llevabamos, sin pensarmelo la bese, esta vez en la mejilla  
-Gracias Alice, eres una chica genial, espero que te lleves un buen chico – La guiñe un ojo mientras salia rapidamente de la habitacion, y bajaba al jardin

Alli encontre a Tai..si estaba Tai...HIKARI TAMBIEN ESTABA!

La busque por el jardin pero no la encontraba, pregunte, pero la mitad estaban tan ebrios que no sabian nada

-Ey Takeru – Ryo y Taylor no bebian, se consideraban deportistas de elite - ¿buscas a Henry?, se fue con Yagami a acompañarla a casa

En ese momento pare, les encare y les volvi a preguntar

-Takeru...¿pasa algo?, estas muy nervioso – Se asusto Ryo

Entonces recorde...Henry...su apuesta por acostarse con una chica...Yagami...¡HIKARI!

Agradeci por no haber bebido tanto y le cogi a Matt prestada la moto, no sabia donde se encontraba asi que no pude preguntarle si podia cogerla, y conduci a toda velocidad al apartamento de Hikari, deseando llegar a tiempo.  
Aparque cerca del coche de Henry y maldeci al tocar el capó, estaba frio...eso significaba que llevaba tiempo aparcado  
Subi los escalones de dos en dos y llegue al apartamento, la puerta estaba cerrada, cuando estaba apunto de llamar al timbre rapidamente, escuche como se abria y aparecia Henry...Poniendose una camiseta

-Ey takeru... - Le meti un puñetazo en la nariz y salte sobre el, el se defendio, aun con las copas que se habia tomado y me respondio - ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? - me grito, loco...y encima me llamaba loco...a mi  
-¿QUE LE HAS ECHO A HIKARI? - Pregunte fuera de juicio, mientras cogia lo que parecia un jarron y se lo lanzaba, este lo esquivo bien, por culpa del entrenamiento de baloncesto y saco lo que parecia una navaja – Alto...Henry guarda eso  
-Me lanzas un jarron...y esperas que guarde lo unico que te detendria a volver a intentar matarme – Estaba ido y me apuntaba con la afilada navaja  
-Estas fuera del equipo, ahora largate de esta casa y no quiero volver a verte en la vida – le abri la puerta para que saliera  
-No es tu casa – rio – Y la dueña ahora mismo no puede echarme, esta demasiado borracha en la cama desnuda – volvio a reir, aproveche su risa de desquiciado y me avalanze sobre el, callendo al suelo, mi brazo sujetando su mano y retorciendoselo, para que soltara la navaja, pero me metio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, aun aguante el dolor y no solte el brazo, sabia que a esas alturas, si lo soltaba, estaba muerto

-Takeru... - escuche, sin soltar el brazo y forcejeando, pude mirarla, estaba desnuda, complietamente desnuda, tenia rastro de sangre en la entre pierna, cerca de algo que crei que nunca veria, su vagina.  
-Hikari...- Se la veia tan...tan desprotegida e invulnerable, sin darme cuenta perdi el forcejeo, y Henry estaba encima de mi, apuntandome con la navaja al cuello  
-Maldito...una sola razon para que no te mate ahora mismo Takaishi – Estaba furioso, y yo veia mi fin cerca, sonreia, pues al menos podia ver a Hikari desnuda, delante de mi, mirandome con...tristeza...suma tristeza y preocupacion

**Narrado por Hikari:**

Al oir golpes no pude evitar levantarme, aun mareada, camine por mi pasillo, hasta el salon, donde pude ver como Henry forcejeaba con alguien que reconoci enseguida

-Takeru... - susurre su nombre al instante, luego vi con temor como lo que sujetaban los dos, era una navaja. Se estaban peleando y a ese paso se matarian y yo no podria hacer nada. Estaba impotente, queria gritar y llorar, queria patalear, queria maldecir al mundo, queria a mi hermano...Tai...si el estuviera aquí, sabria lo que hacer  
-Hikari... - Escuche como susurraba mi nombre, intente sonreir, pero al ver como el perdia el forcejeo y Henry se subia encima de el, apuntando con su navaja el cuello de Takeru, no pude evitar que mas lagrimas calleran por mis ojos  
-Rie ahora...capullo – Henry estaba apunto de clavarle la navaja, incrustarsela en el cuello, en ese momento, en el que Takeru me sonreia, mientras estaba apunto de ser asesinado, tome el suficiente valor y las fuerzas para coger un jarron que me regalo mi madre y lanzarselo con fuerza a la cabeza de Henry, que gracias al alcohol que ya le hacia efecto, no pudo verme venir

Henry callo al suelo fulminado, por suerte, solo estaba inconsciente, Takeru me miraba raro, como ido, pero aun seguia con esa sonrisa

-Hikari... - De repente desperto de su ensoñacion y me abrazo.

Aun estaba desnuda, pero yo tambien le abraze, llore en su hombro, no pude evitarlo y me desaogue con el. Mientras el acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, haciendo que tuviera ligeros espazmos de placer, placer de verdad, un placer tan erotico, que no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces besarle.  
Mi primer beso, por desgracia, fue con Daisuke, jugando a la botella, por insistencia de el. Fue hace 4 años, se que tambien fue su primer beso, pero eso me dio igual. El primer beso de Tk, tambien lo recuerdo, fue con Sora, por sorpresa para su hermano y mi hermano, que en ese momento, le querian matar. Rie al recordarlo, pero la risa se quedo dentro, pues aun tenia mis labios, pegados a los suaves y calidos labios de mi rubio, angel, salvador, amigo mio.

-Hikari... - susurro mi nombre, mientras me separaba de el lentamente  
-Ahora no digas nada Takeru – le pedi, mas bien le suplique – Solo hazme olvidar esta noche...te lo ruego – Una ultima lagrima mas se escapo de mis ojos, el lentamente me la limpio y volvio a besarme, mientras me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a la cama

Sabiamos que Henry tardaria en despertar, asi que nos despreocupamos por eso y comenzamos nuestra fantasia mas erotica que habiamos pensado durante años, en silencio.

Takeru comenzo con un festin de besos calidos por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera del solo contacto de mi piel con sus labios. Mientras enredaba mis dedos sobre su rizado pelo, evitando que parara. Luego hizo algo que me impacto, se quito la camiseta, pero no fue eso lo que me impacto, sino que con su camiseta limpiara mi vagina, como si antes no fuera pura, por culpa de Henry, me miro preocupado

-Lo siento..no quiero decir que no fuese pura para mi, sino que no quiero que...  
-Calla – le ordene con una sonrisa – te entiendo perfectamente

Acto seguido, tiro la camiseta lejos y se quito los pantalones, yo en ese momento vi como de los calzoncillos se asomaba su pene, sin pensarmelo dos veces lo agarre con sutileza y lo acaricie, sensualmente, haciendo que cerrara sus ojitos y se diera por vencido, acostandose al lado de mi

-Hikari... - susurro mi nombre sensualmente  
-Takeru... - susurre en su oreja, mientras seguia acariciandoselo

Pare de improvisto, y le quite la ultima prenda que le quedaba, mientras volvia a acariciarselo, tome su mano y la puse en mi vagina, el entendio el mensaje y empezo a acariciarmela, metiendo poco a poco sus dedos, haciendo que gimiera de placer, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mis pechos suavemente y con delicadeza

-Takeru...hazmelo, te lo suplico – Le suplique, pues antes de meterme su pene, paro y me miro con preocupacion - Sigo sucia Takeru, porfavor...hazme el amor

Se recosto sobre mi y me la metio, al principio suavemente, haciendo que sintiera un placer indescriptible, luego empezo a aumentar la marcha, puse mis ojos en blanco, gritando su nombre haciendo que hiciero eco en la casa

-Me corro..Takeru me corro  
-Yo tambien Hikari...aaa...aahhh

Nuestras respiraciones en ese momento se volvieron una sola, nuestros corazones latieron al mismo tiempo, como si fueramos a hacer la ADN digievolucion, le bese en los labios, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, tan angelical, que no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla, mientras sacaba su pene de mi vagina

-Gracias...  
-Hikari...te amo

Y con esas simples palabras, pudo hacer que olvidara todo lo anterior

-Takeru...yo tambien te amo

El sonrio aun mas si fuera posible y me beso dulcemente

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y la respuesta era mas que obvia

Llamamos a la policia despues de vestirnos, no arreglamos nada para que la policia viera el desastre que habia organizado

Henry fue al reformatorio, 3 años de condena, pero lo que mas le asusto, fue la cara de mi hermano cuando se entero y la de Matt, creo que pidio al juez que le metiera mas años, para no encontrarse con mi hermano y Matt

Ahora, despues de esos 3 meses, me encuentro sentada en la consulta, recordando todo y temiendo, a mi lado, Takeru, nervioso y sujetandome la mano

-Takaishi Takeru – Escuche con temor su nombre, el medico se acerco a el y le entrego un sobre – La prueba de paternidad, enhorabuena...es el padre del hijo que esperais

Takeru grito de felicidad y me cogio de la cintura mientras me elevaba y me abrazaba, crei que se iba a poner triste o se iba asustar, pero ser padre a los 18 no le asustaba.

-Hikari...le llamaremos Kibou  
-Me parece perfecto – Le sonrei cuando saliamos de la consulta, a fuera nos esperaba Matt y Tai, ambos nerviosos, ya que cabia la posibilidad, de que el padre no fuera Takeru sino Henry  
-¿y bien? - preguntaron ansiosos  
-Matt...vas a ser tio – Sonrio Takeru mientras le abrazaba, Taichi no cambio su cara, aun le parecia mala idea lo de que fuera madre a tan corta edad, puesto que tendria que dejar la universidad  
-Tai...hermano... - le mire mientras le sonreia, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, que el entendio  
-Takeru...enhorabuena – Dijo mi hermano, a regañadientes, yo sonrei por eso – Espero que seas un gran padre, y cuides bien de mi sobrinito  
-Taichi...gracias

1 año despues, mientras Yolei le daba el biberon a mi hijo en plena ceremonia, Takeru y yo contrajimos matrimonio, fue una gran boda y lo mejor de todo, ninguno de nuestros padres se oponieron, es mas, estaban encantados de ser abuelos.

Y esa es mi historia, de como me cambio la vida, en tan solo una noche. Se que miles de chicas salen de fiesta y por desgracia, se sentiran algo identificadas con esta historia, por eso las aviso, de que tengan cuidado, con quien salen y por supuesto, con quien toman.

**FIN**

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, criticas, son bien merecidas  
Recordad, habeis leido bajo vuestra responsabilidad, asi que no me echeis la bronca de trastornos psicologicos

Cuidaros

Matta ne!


End file.
